Kidnapped!
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: The sequal to "The Day They Won't Forget!" Riku and Roxas are off to get coffee and end up getting kidnapped by two fangirls! Shoved in a closet for days, how will these two's minds be when they finally get out?
1. The Boring Life

YO! WELCOME TO "The Day They Won't Forget" SEQUAL! You will enjoy this one even more than the last. Or maybe not… it depends on how you are. So let's get the legal biz over with, I do no, will not and CANNOT own Kingdom Hearts or just about anything else. I don't even own the computer I'm typing on… *sad*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Boring Life**

The two little troublemakers are back again. Just out and about like normal, not causing too much ruckus. But on this day, it was different. Oh it was soo different that they'll want to run home to momma and cry themselves to sleep.

No, Demyx wasn't singing again. And no, Xemnas didn't ask them to be test subjects. No, it was some quite worse.

It was fangirls. Terrible, horrible, fangirls. There is nothing to prepare them for what is to come.

"ROXAS! IJUSTWANTEDTOSAYTHATIALWAYSLOVEDYOULIKEABROTHERBUTNEVERCOULDTELLYOUANDNOWIWANTTOSHOOTMYSELFANDWOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE USSSSS!!!" The silver haired boy yelled as he sat, rocking in the fedal position in the emo corner.

-----Three days earlier------

Roxas was making small movements with his hands as he walked before glancing over at Riku. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know the usual? Make fun of Sora, get coffee, make fun of Sora more, and chill by the beach? Gee, life is boring on our island..." Riku sighed, bored.

Roxas gave a short laugh. "Can I get mine with no coffee in it? And you're right, this place is boring..."

"Not up for it today? Ah well, I need coffee, I didn't sleep last night... I got a "mysterious" call last night." Riku glared at Roxas.

Roxas shook his head some. "Nope." He raised a golden brow. "Why are you looking at me that way?!"

Riku whispered in a creepy voice. "Seven Days!!!"

Roxas shuddered lightly. "Why do you do that?!" He yelled a little glaring up at Riku.

"Oh I don't know because /someone/ told another certain someone that The Ring freaked the hellouttame and I get calls at 3 A.M. with the same line!!!" Riku yelled.

Roxas made a shocked noise before he looked back over at Riku, his fingers twitched. "Humph, you think that I told "someone". Yea right..." He said glancing down before back up at him. "I think every one knows that you're scared of 'The Ring.'"

"Yea but _you_ made me watch it. So I blame _you._ And look at Mr. Brave who was hiding behind the couch the whole time!!" Riku glared. "I should die my hair black to scare you like the girl in the movie who comes out of the well and out of the TV. Oh, then I could get you on The Grudge! Perfect! I mix scenes from both of them up anyway..."

Roxas stuck out his tongue. "So what... who cares if I wasn't "Mr. Brave"" He said using air quotations. "I still finished watching it, and did not have nightmares!" He said sticking his tongue again.

"The only _nightmares_ I have are the ones I have when I'm woken up by the sound of the phone ringing or of a hidden noise maker! I swear I should keep ninjas in my closet to attack intruders!!" Riku yelled. Then he sighed.

Roxas looked at the ground, his hands in his pockets, before he looked back up at him. "I learned my lesson the first time I did it... ain't doing it again..." He said laughing lightly.

"You don't like the tree do you?" Riku snickered.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "...No..." He said and gave a small grin. "So are we going to get coffee or no?"

"Yes!" Riku said. "We're not far. Wanna take the shortcut through the dark alley where things go in but come out horribly mangled?"

Roxas shook his head vigorously. "Nope."

"Good, me either. Wanna throw Sora in there later?" Riku asked.

Roxas gave a short evil laugh before nodding slowly. "Sure."

Riku sighed happily. "Last time I threw him in there... he had to start making people think he styles his hair like that..." He laughed.

Roxas gave a small laugh before he kicked a rock. "So is THAT what you guys do when bored?"

"Mostly, Sora annoys me, I hurt him emotionally and physically, and Kairi mothers us. Why, what'd you expect us to do? Behave like normal people?" Riku scoffed and laughed.

Roxas shook his head some. "No... After that one day at the convention, I knew you were not normal." He said snickering.

Riku shuddered and put his hand to his head where there was a prior wound. "Never speak of that day again..."

Riku stopped in his tracks. "Do you have the feeling of being followed?" He asked.

Roxas looked at him then behind them both and gave a small grin. "No. You're just paranoid." Roxas said still walking.

"Sometimes it's good to be paran-!!!" Riku was grabbed from behind and yanked into a near alleyway.

Roxas's brow pulled together for a moment before he looked over his shoulder and did not move when he saw Riku gone. "Riku?!" He called looking around. He moved around a little. "Ha-ha, very funny Riku... now come out!"

There was no sound, just a faint muffling from the dark alley way. Which, surprisingly, wasn't the alley of impending doom. Oh ho ho, someone was next.

Roxas looked around him a few more times and peered around the corner. "Riku?"

A faint scream came from down the alley. "AHHH!!! ROXAS!!!" RU-!!!"

Roxas jumped a little before he spun around and jogged to the alley. "Riku!" He yelled looking down the alley taking a step into the dark.

"You moron run the other way!" Riku yelled breathlessly. "They're gonna get you too!!"

"Who?!" He asked moving back like told, but did not run. He was in some sense a moron for not running.

"THE FANGIRLS!!!!!" Riku yelled and there was a muffled scream followed by a thwack.

"Get 'em. I'll drag him back to the van. Need the rope?" One of the fangirls said.

Roxas cringed before he started to run the way both he and Riku were heading.

"Fine, I'll get him." One of the fangirls threw a large object that collided with Roxas's head. "Let's get to the van! Quick!"

"Damn it!" Roxas screeched as he fell to the ground holding his head.

Riku opened his eyes as he was thrown into a van. Then felt Roxas thrown on top of him. "Damn you're heavy!" He complained as the van doors shut. "No!" He pulled and pushed on the doors. No place to unlock them.

Those fangirls were good.


	2. Fangirls

So, I finally update. I didn't know if we were going to continue with this for a while... so I didn't update at all. But it is almost done so I should have no problem putting them up. :D maybe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fangirls**

Roxas was off him in an instant. "Well... so what, I am working on that issue." He said snickering lightly. He gave a deep sigh and looked around the black van "Just when I was beginning to like this place... THIS happens..."

"What are we gonna do Roxas?! I don't like being in confined space or being kidnapped! I HAVE TO GO TO THEROPY FOR WHAT PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO ME!!!" Riku started hyperventilating.

Roxas gave a roll of his eyes. "Well...you can use the Darkness, right? But who knows..." He said moving to the door and pushed on it.

"I never thought I'd say this but you're a genius!!" Riku stuck his hand out to summon the Darkness. But it backfired and knocked him out. "Damn..."

"That's odd… wonder why it did that...?" He questioned out loud before looking over at Riku and gave a soft laugh as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Your hair is the only thing I can see." He laughed again.

"You're mom is the only thing I can see." Riku said sitting up and rubbing his head. "What the hell happened?!"

Roxas shot a glance at him, but said nothing to the first comment. "You blacked out..."

"Why didn't my Darkness work? Do they control the Darkness too?" Riku asked, not expecting an answer. Suddenly, the van came to a halt. "Ok, Roxas, get ready to fight!!!"

"But they're girls... I hope anyway... and I couldn't do that..." He said coming up next to Riku and pushing him closer to the door.

"Do you NOT know any girls?! Larexene?! Remember that crazy one?! And Namine can make you think whatever she wants! And Kairi... don't get me started!" Riku yelled as the doors flung open.

"So what, they can handle it." He said rolling his eyes before shielding them.

"Wazzup boys? Didja have a nice ride?" One of the girls, with black anime style hair asked, with a wicked smile.

"Dude! We've been kidnapped by psychopaths!!" Riku said, hiding behind Roxas. Recognizing the fangirl.

"Long time no stalk..."

"Not uh man, I don't want to go first..." Roxas said pushing Riku out from behind him. He looked at the other girl that stood behind the one with black hair, not really recognizing her from the con.

The dirty blonde with a semi emo style hair cut laughed wickedly with an evil grin as she came up to the black haired girl.

"Like I wanna go first!!" Riku moved back behind Roxas. "These are _real_ crazies man! And I ain't got my powers!!"

"I don't either!!" Roxas said moving behind Riku once again.

"Ain'tcha wondering why that is?" The girl with black hair asked.

"Well no freaking duh!" Riku yelled. The girl laughed.

The dirty blonde girl gave a small giggle "You're funny!" She giggled before looking over at the black haired girl. "Should we tell them...or let them go on with out knowing?"

"Well I don't know, they're pretty amusing. Ah, just grab the rope and a large heavy thing. I'll take care of them." The black haired girl smiled getting into the van.

Riku backed up as far as he could.

The dirty blonde snickered lightly before grabbing the rope and the another thing. "Oh so wait, where do you want it at?" She asked glancing from the boys to the van.

Roxas gave a small look before leaning over to Riku. "This could be our chance to leave." He whispered.

"Oh you're leaving alright." The black haired girl grabbed the rope and jumped on top of them. Scaring them, stunning them, and hogtied them. "Yea! I knew practicing would pay off!"

"Sweet mother of Jesus..." Riku said.

"Damn girl! I wish I had your hearing..." Roxas said the whites of his eyes showing.

The dirty blonde girl laughed as she brushed hair back from her eyes. "Who would have guessed?"

"I'm a ninja." She flashed a smile as she lifted and threw Roxas out of the van.

"Oh god..."

"OW!!" He said as he hit the ground.

The dirty blonde walked over to Roxas's side just in case, still having a devilish smile.

"Next is you Riku!" the black girl said as she did the same to Riku.

"How are you so strong?!" Riku yelled.

"I'm not human." She laughed and closed the doors.

Roxas turned over on his back and sat on his rump. "Really? Then what are you?"

The dirty blonde laughed at his question. "Guess!" She threw Roxas over her shoulder and brought him into a building.

"This is gonna be scary..." Riku said, eyes wide open.

Roxas gave a grunt and looked back at Riku and laughed. "You're all tied up... who would have guessed." Roxas said laughing again.

The dirty blonde shrugged and mumbled to herself. "Why'd I get the heavy one..." She grabbed Riku and tried to put him on her shoulders, but failed so she dragged him.

"Oww! My ass!!" Riku whined.

"I can come back ya know!" The black haired girl yelled back.

"Sorry..." She whispered picking him up a little.

Roxas laughed again semi enjoying listing to Riku.

"Just you wait Roxas!!" Riku yelled.

The girl carrying Roxas pretended to drop him. She laughed hysterically at his reaction.

Roxas gripped the girl with the best he could and gave a shriek. "Not nice!!" He said ignoring Riku.

"Were are we going to put them?" The dirty blonde asked the black haired girl.

"Who ever said I was nice?" The black-haired girl asked.

"No one..." Roxas grumbled

"That's right. You're PURE EVIL!" Riku yelled.

"Smack him!" The girl ordered.

The dirty blonde gave a wicked smile as she brought her hand up and smacked him. She gave a small giggle.

"OWW!! You're mean!!!" Riku whined.

"So when are you going to put me down?"

"Oh shut up! I can't believe we won the lookalike contests for you two. We don't look _nearly_ as whiny." The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." Riku glared at her.

The dirty blonde girl shrugged off what Riku said. "Yea, I swear you both are very whiny..." She said a crooked grin playing on her lips.

Roxas made a sour face before giving the stink eye to the black haired girl.

"Here we go. Nice and comfy." The black haired girl opened a door, threw Roxas in and motioned for the other girl to throw Riku in too.

"What the...!? THAT ROOM IS A CLOSET!" Riku yelled.

"Well at least it's a master's closet." The black haired girl smiled.

Roxas landed with a thump and glared at the girls lightly as the dirty blonde threw Riku in.


	3. At Least It's a Master's Closet

Hey, look, an update 2 days in a row. Must be a record. It's gonna get weird from here on in. I know, the other stuff was weird, but the closet just amplifies things.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**At Least It's a Master's Closet**

"Oh this is just gonna be SWELL!!!" Riku complained as the door shut.

Roxas rolled his eyes a little. "See if your Darkness works…" He whispered before mumbling. "Though I doubt it will work."

"Nope. I can't even put my hand out. I couldn't focus enough like this anyway." Riku said.

"Ugh! Darn it." Roxas said moving around a little. "They tied these ropes pretty tight..."

"I wonder what they're gonna do to us..." Riku said.

Roxas tried to shrug. "Not much, they're girls... well maybe that black haired girl... she could do a lot."

"Fangirls are scarier than MJ man! They attack in groups and prey on the most favorite icons!" Riku said with his eyes wide.

Roxas eyes when wide. "Oh no… they can do worse then MJ... damn who knew being 'famous' came with a price..." He said a blank expression on his face.

"You hear about celebrities getting kidnapped all the time! Well, stalked and almost shot and caught drunk in places they don't know where they are." Riku said.

Roxas nodded his head a little before looking to his stomach witch grumbled from not having eaten anything. "I should have eaten breakfast." He said chuckling some.

"I should have drunk my parents crap coffee so at least I wouldn't feel so... drained..." Riku sighed.

"I know what you mean."

"Gaaahhhh....." Riku whined and fell over. "I just hope they aren't yaoi fangirls..."

Roxas shook his head vigorously. "Ewww that would be really... bad..."

"The thought makes me wanna puke. Good thing there's nothing to throw up..." Riku said with his head on the cold stone floor.

Roxas rolled his eyes at Riku before looking around the closet. "Wonder where we are..."

"A house I guess. She said a master's closet. Commonly found in a house..." Riku said sitting up and squinting in the dark room.

"True... but are they that dumb to bring us up to their house could they?"

"Maybe... I don't know. But it feels like a house to me. It smells like hardwood flooring and redwood."

Roxas took in a deep breath. "You're right...hum."

"I think this is why I'm afraid to have any relationship with women. They scare the living hell out of me." Riku said with his eyes wide open.

"You just have problems; I doubt this has happened to you before." Roxas said scooting over to the door.

"You. Have. NO. Idea." Riku said, eyes serious.

Roxas looked back at Riku. "Touchy... jeez." He mumbled before looking back at the door. "They must have thought this through..."

"That black haired girl is a famous mastermind in the world of obsessive fangirls. There's a Fangirl Bingo Book. You NEED to read it." Riku said.

"They have a book for this kinda stuff?" He said his eyes wide.

"Duh! Why wouldn't they?!" Riku yelled.

"I don't know! Like who would really take all this time to get people?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Uh... criminal masterminds. It takes a lot of planning to kidnap someone successfully...." Riku trailed off.

"Sure… but really whats the whole point of kidnapping? Really other than getting money what else is there..." He paused. "Eww."

"Oh, I don't think they're in it for the money. Those two are partners in crimes far worse. You'd WISH they were JUST kidnappers. I don't know too much about the blonde one, but the black haired girl is like some kind of spy ninja assassin thing..." Riku said. "I never kidnapped anyone for the money. I did it to save Kairi... Which didn't really work out and I got taken over by another version of MJ..." Riku trailed off again.

Roxas raised a brow. "Continue." He said acting like a little kid really intent on listening to a story.

"It's nothing!" Riku yelled quickly as the door opened. Roxas was grabbed and the door shut as quickly as it opened.

"Ohmygod! They're gonna rape him! I'LL PRAY FOR YOU ROXAS! Wait... I don't have a religion... oh well..." Riku trailed off once again.

Roxas gave a small yelp and looked at them fear in his eyes.

The black haired girl threw him in another room. "So Roxas. What dirt you got on Riku that we can sell at a high price?"

Roxas's blonde brows pulled together. "None." He said looking away.

The black haired girl grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Tell me. Now."

He made a loud gulping sound but shook his head in her grip. "No!" He challenged.

Her eyes hardened. "I'm not someone you want to mess with Roxas. I'm worse than you best enemy."

Roxas glared at her. "So, I have met worse."

The black haired girl got up in Roxas's face. "Oh, no. I strike fear in the eyes of the devil." She put her hand on Roxas's neck. "And there's more to me than meets the eye."

-----Meanwhile... In The Closet-----

Riku was rocking back and forth in the corner. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." He repeated.

-----Back To Roxas-----

"Well, as you can see… I'm not the devil... now am I?" He said smoothly. "Is that post to make me say something?" Roxas said raising a golden brow.

"You're right. Ya don't have the balls. What was I thinking?" The girl scoffed and walked away. "All yours. Have fun. Did I tell you my girl here is known for her _hair_ collection? Oh, and she's dieing for yours." The girl laughed. She handed the blonde girl scissors. "Take as much as you like. He won't mind. Will you?"

Roxas held his breath "Nooooo!! Not my hair!! What do you want to know?" He cried shaking his head.

The blonde gave a wicked smile as she moved over to Roxas, opening and closing the scissors.

The black haired girl smiled. "Silent but deadly. Dontcha just love her? Oh you know what I want. Spill your guts like a slit fish."

Roxas glared at both the girls before looking back at the black haired girl. "Fine...then..." He said and paused "_Oh god I am dead…"_ He kept repeating over in his head before he spoke up again. "Like what? What's his favorite movie? What movie he hates?" He mumbled.

"No." She got in his face. "We want the juicy stuff. Ya know what I'm sayin? And if you say no, she'll chop a spike off." She smiled impishly.

The blonde girl moved the scissors closer to his hair and pretended to snip some hair off.

Roxas almost fainted when he heard the scissors closed. "Hummm, like urm… who he likes?" He rushed thinking as he spoke.

"Good boy. Now speak!" She ordered.

Roxas glared lightly taking in a deep breath looking past the black haired girl like he was deep in thought before he spoke again. "I guess no one really... just Sora, he says he likes to hurt Sora emotionally and physically...and he likes to tie me and a couple people to a tree..." He said looking away from them then back up at the black haired girl.

"Hmm... how do _you_ feel about him? Tell me everything..." She looked at him hard, and nodded to the other girl.

"How am I post to feel about him?" He asked raising a brow and looked back at the blonde girl to make sure she did nothing.

"Men can like other men. And... do you?" She asked. "Like him, more than a friend?"

Roxas made a small gagging noise a smile tugging on the side of his lips. "Nah, emo silver haired guys are not my type."

"But do you think that spiky blond morons are his type?" She asked, getting closers.

Roxas moved his head back shaking his head. "No, but brown haired ones are..."

The black haired girl gasped. And then laughed manically. "You like yourself! Haha!! So Lay, think he's sleeping with himself?!" She laughed some more.

Roxas raised an eyebrow again. "What?"

"Hahaha!!!" The girl laughed until she couldn't breathe. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Aw that's priceless. So ya wanna ask him anything, other than for his hair?"

Roxas shook his head before making a small face as he looked back at the blonde girl. "Very quiet...forgot about you.." He said shrugging lightly.  
"Nah, but I did get his hair." She said skipping over to the black haired girl. "And no one will know that you had a chunk of hair removed from your head." She said grinning.

"You're very strange Roxas..." The black haired girl said getting in his face again. "Alright, back to the closet. Time to torture Riku. See what he spills about you."

Roxas cocked his head a little. "How am I strange? You're the one who's kidnapped me and Riku..."

"Your point?" The black haired girl picked up Roxas, walked to the closet, had the other girl open the door and threw Roxas back in. She picked up Riku and went back to the other room.


	4. What Makes Him Squirmy?

Haha, O__o awk-ward... yeas so, well I haven't said this in a while so I'll remind you, WE DON'T OWN THIS. Well we own the two fangirls, cause that's us. Our characters. But that's it. You'll find out their names eventually. lol

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

**What Makes Him Squirmy?**

"What did you do to Roxas?! What are you gonna do to me?!!" Riku pleaded.

"Oh, nothing..." The black haired girl smiled.

Roxas grumbled as he was placed back into the closet. "Oh crap...so dead..." He mumbled a few times before he was leaning up on the wall.

The blonde gave a small smile before she held up the clump of hair she took from Roxas. "He's fine and dandy... just missing some hair."

Riku stayed silent.

"Okay, so you have to tell us all about Roxas." The black haired girl said.

"Never! We tight like brothas from the hood!" Riku yelled.

"Wait... Like black brothas? Or white boys who THINK they're black?" The black haired girl asked.

"Uhm... A little bit of both... I guess..." Riku thought about it.

"Okay, now that we're clear."

The blonde girl made a small face as she listened to the mini conversation. "So what is most dear to you? For Roxas it's his hair... is that yours too?" She asked holding up the scissors again.

"Uhmm..." Riku looked up. "I dunno. But yes, I do love my hair. And if you touch or cut it I'll cry. But there are more important things..."

The blonde moved over to Riku a little before stopping. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I dunno... stuff." Riku's eyes shifted.

"What kinds a stuff?" The black haired girl asked getting closer.

The blonde girl nodded in her agreement and was next to the black haired girl in an instant. "Yeah! Like what stuff?"

Riku mumbled something.

"What was that?" The black haired girl made a gesture to show she didn't hear. "Speak a little louder. This time." The black haired girl said getting behind him and playing with his hair.

The blonde laughed lightly as she stayed were she was and watched them both.

"Stop touching my hair!!" Riku yelled.

"Telling what's more important than this!" She said giving a light tug on his hair. "Your hair smells like papayas..."

Riku when pale.

"IS that really important? You want to know what shampoo he uses?" She questioned the black haired girl, her brows pulled together as she looked at the black haired girl.

"You guys are creepy." Riku said, and if this were an anime, he'd have a giant anime sweat drop.

"Yea we've known."

The blonde looked back at Riku. "So we've been told." A small smile playing on her lips.

"I thought WE were weirdos." Riku muttered.

The blonde raised a blonde eye brow. "How are YOU the weirdos?"

"We aren't anymore... apparently..." Riku said.

"BACK TO THE PREVIOUS TOPIC! WHAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO YOU?!" The black haired girl said pulling on Riku's hair.

"OWW! OWW! OWW!! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Riku yelled.

"Gee you're whiny... Just spit it out. Are you gay for Roxas? Maybe Sora?"  
Riku went white again with a disgusted look on his face.

The blonde girl crinkled her nose. "Why do you keep doing that?" She asked and pointed a finger to his white face.

"I can explain. When people are disgusted or terrified, all the blood drains from their face. The opposite affect is when they're excited, hot, or embarrassed, blood goes into thier face. And that is what little Riku here is experiencing." The black haired girl expressed her knowledge. "I can just make him embarrassed if you don't like him so white."

"Oh great, what're you gonna do to me?!"

The blonde girl gave a small nod before a crooked grin appeared. "That may make me feel better."

The black haired girl kneeled on the floor next to Riku. "What should I do? Any suggestions?" She looked up at the other girl.

The blonde girl brought her hand to her chin and pretended to think. "Humm, I don't know."

The black haired girl laughed.

"What're you gonna do?!" Riku asked.

"Be right back." The black haired girl said leaving the room. Riku turned his attention to the other girl.

The blonde girl gave a small shrug as she watched the other girl leave. "I would be scared." She said and nodded as if confirming what she said was true.

The closet door swung open. "Hey Roxas, what makes Riku embarrassed beside the obvious for everyone. And I dunno 'bout stripping him yet."

Roxas made a small sound "Ew, I mean, I don't know…"

"Don't worry; we'll strip you both at the same time." She smiled. "Anyway, what makes Riku get all squirmy?"

Roxas fell very silent. "Whaa?" He asked breathlessly. "Um, like I said before… I don't know and even if I DID I wouldn't tell you."

She giggled. "Well I have a feeling you're gonna tell me. Who knows what she's doing to him in there." She got in Roxas's face.

"I doubt anything." He said giving a roll of his eyes, not really caring she was in his face.

She laughed again. "Oh you don't know her. And... you sure as hell don't know what I'm capable of." She flicked Roxas on the forehead.

"Ow." He said pulling back some. "Why do you do that?" He said glaring lightly. "And plus aren't you a fan or something? You should know what he is scared of and crap like that."

"I'd imagine she's got him crying in there just snapping her scissors." The black haired girl smiled. "I got what I need."

Roxas had to laugh. "True, almost had me doing it." He said grinning before he became serious. "Then why do you need me to know what makes him squirm?

"Oh, nothing..." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Well then what was the point for coming in?!" He called out at the closed door.

The black haired girl opened the door to see Riku laying on the floor with the other girl standing above him with scissors wide open. "Okay, enough, enough. No more scissor rape."

The blonde girl looked over at the other girl and gave a small giggle. "Ok, only if you do what she says." She said gesturing to the other girl.

"What do you want me to do?! SHE WAS GONNA KILL ME WITH THOSE!!!" Riku yelled. The black haired girl smiled.

"Roxas said strip him." She smiled wider.

The blonde girl was off of him and blew on the scissors points like it was a gun and laughed as she looked at the other girl. "Really?" She said grinning.

"Mhm... You wanna or should I?" The black haired girl asked the other girl. Riku stared and blinked.

"Nah, you go head." She said stepping back.

"Mkay! You can go start on Roxas. I know you want to." The black haired girl said smiling. Riku scooted back as far as he could until he hit a wall.

"Oh shitake mushrooms." He said as she in front of him.

The blonde girl laughed before she skipped off a little before she stopped and looked back. "Have fun!" She said sing-songy.

"Oh you know I will. You have fun!!" She looked back to Riku.

She laughed again and was off to the closet and opened the door and closed it.

"You're even cuter and emoer this close." She said and smiled.

"You're even creepier... but I hate to admit cuter up close." Riku smiled.

"Call me cute again and I break your nose."

"Consider it done."


	5. Little Tied Up At The Moment

I haven't updated in forever... but now I have! Yay! The person I started this with, well we never finished it, so I'm gonna have to do the ending (we're not that far yet) by myself. It'll be ok though, I'm good at this kind of thing I think. lol XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Little Tied Up At The Moment**

The blonde girl moved around the closet a little with a small grin on her face as she heard Roxas try and hide from her. "Just so you know, I CAN hear you."

Roxas said nothing but backed further into the small closet. "What are you doing back in here?"

"I am supposed to strip you." The girl said laughing.

"What's happening to Riku...?"

"The same thing that's going to happen to you." She said evilly.

"So... ya gonna do something or just stare at me?" Riku asked as the situation got more and more awkward.

"Hmm... there are many things I could do to you. I'm just pondering what..." The black haired girl said.

"Can you at least tell me your name before you violate me further?"

"Peoples call me Joel."

"Uh... ok. Joel.

The blonde girl shrugged. "I don't know. I guess to get more info from ya both." She chuckled lightly. "But then again... who knows." She said pushing herself off the door and moved over to Roxas.

Roxas sighed and took in a deep breath as she came closer. "If you take anymore hair, I swear!"

"Ugh, stop it; I won't, well, not yet, anyway." She teased.

The black haired girl sighed and got up. She left the room, leaving him there alone, and tied up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!! UNTIE ME AT LEAST!!" Riku sighed. "Did either of them leaving a pointy object around?" Riku sighed once more. "Ya'd think they'd have SOMETHING sharp around here!" Riku said looking around, a bit disappointed. "I wonder why she left... and where she went."  
Riku found himself suddenly curious.

Joel punched the wall and then used it as support.

The blonde girl opened the door and peered out. "I'lls be back. Don't leave." She said laughing as she walked out and over to Joel. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just gotta get outta here for a while. You done messin' with Roxas? If so put 'em back together. I'll be in the usual spot, ok?" Joel said and walked away.

Riku lay on the floor, more like fell over onto the floor. He wanted to sit in an emo corner, but he couldn't even sit in the fetal position.

The blonde girl nodded lightly. "Yeah, let me go get him, and then I will meet you there, ok?" She asked and started to walk over to Riku was.

The door opening startled Riku, and for some reason he couldn't sit back up.

The blonde girl looked at Riku before she bent down and picked him up throwing him over her shoulder and went to the closet. "Here ya go." She said tossing him into the closet. "Bye, bye." She said as she walked out.

"ROXAS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Riku yelled, and then remembered something. "I HATE YOU!!"

Roxas looked over at Riku his brow creased with confusion. "Why?"

Riku just glared at Roxas.

Roxas gave a huff and turned his back to him. "I can do the same thing, starting... now." He said turning his head and sticking his tongue out.

"Soo... what did they do to you?" Riku asked after a few awkward moments.

Roxas sat there quite for a little before he turned around and looked at Riku. "That blonde chick took a chunk of my hair..." He said glumly.

"The black haired chick, I found out her name was Joel, violated me." Riku said staring into the darkness.

Roxas gave a small chuckle, but quickly stopped as he looked over at Riku. "Poor you..." He said shaking his head a little.

"Yes. Poor me." Riku said, sticking his tongue out.

"So you liked it?" He asked.

"Liked what?!!!" Riku yelled.

Roxas laughed under his breath. "Nothing." He shook his head a grin on his lips before he sighed. "So. How are we going to get out?"

"I dunno..." Riku said.

"Lot of good that does..." Roxas said and sighed.

"I don't see you with any brilliant ideas!!" Riku yelled.

"Well. Fine then!" Roxas yelled back before giving a huff. "Is there anything sharp around here?"

"If there was, I'd be free already." Riku glared at him.

"Well, sorry!" He said glaring back moving around some.

"Where did they go? Did you hear anything?" Riku asked.

"I heard that they left…"

"You are... NO HELP!" Riku yelled and sighed.

"What?! I told you that they left, that's good info." He said before sighing. "They said they were going to meet at their usual spot or something like that."

"I KNEW THEY LEFT! And that would only help if we knew where their usual spot was!!" Riku yelled. Riku sighed, and then smiled. "Hey, bring your hair over here. See if it can cut the ropes."

Roxas glared and gave him the stink eye. "It's not going to work." He said very hard.

Riku laughed lightly. "Kidding, jeez... Soo... feel like trying to kick the door down?"

"Kind of tied up at the moment." He said laughing a little.

"Your feet aren't tied up! Kick the damn door!" Riku yelled.

"Why can't you?! God!" He said standing up grinning lightly before he stood up and came close to the door and kicked it.

"Because my legs are asleep, damn it!!" Riku yelled.

"Pfffft." Roxas said before slamming against the door. "Well shake your legs or something like that. I'll need help."

Riku started kicking the door with Roxas, but stopped as his foot landed on Roxas's. "Sorry!!"

"Ahh! Damn it!!" He yelped ready to launch at Riku but didn't.

Riku braced himself for something like a kick in the face, but when it never happened he got confused. "Why didn't you kick me back?"

"Because it would be no good." He said and slammed against the door and hears a small creak.

"I'm thankful it's no good." After hearing the creak Riku grinned. "We're getting somewhere." The door actually opened and he was shocked. But a different shock came when a figure appeared in the doorway and threw something at his head, knocking him out. Same to Roxas.

Roxas fell to the floor holding his head.

"Roxas..." Riku's vision smeared and he fell to the floor.

Roxas lay there on the floor out cold.

After several hours Riku wakes up. He is no longer tied up. He sat up and looked around. "Roxas? Roxas you okay?" He asked lightly shaking him.

Roxas mumbled a few things before closing his eyes tightly and opened them. "What!" He said and grimaced "Don't shake me! My head hurts. Oh hey! Your not tied up!" He said very chipper.

"But you are... weird..." Riku had a few thoughts, shivered and shook it off. Then he started to untie Roxas.

"Hehe, maybe she 'violated' you again." He said laughing a little before shaking his head lightly. "Didn't you get hit too?"

"NOT COOL MAN! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! But yea I was thinking that too..." Riku said, looking away. "I got hit pretty hard, but I went down first. Crazy you-know-whats..."

Roxas laughed again and sat up and looked around. "Wonder why they didn't tie you back up... even if she did nothing."

"THEY DID NOT RAPE ME!" Riku yelled.

"I just said EVEN IF THEY DID NOTHING." He said pronouncing each word. "All I said was that I was wondering why they didn't tie you back up."

Riku just glared. "That's it. I'm not finishing untying you!" Riku moved to the other side of the closet.

Roxas rolled his eyes some. "Fine then, I don't need you." He said then tried to shimmy out of the ropes.

"Face it. You need me." Riku said.

"Do not." He protested before looking over at Riku. "Ok yes I do… but only to untie me..." He mumbled.

"Still my help." Riku started untying him.

"I just said I did." He said grumbling.


	6. Escape Attempt One

I would have had this up sooner, but there were problems with fanfiction, but its all good. XD Sorry it's taking soo long between updates. I'll be quicker!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Escape Attempt One**

"So what now?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. Maybe try to get out? That sounds like a good idea." Roxas snapped.

"How? I doubt they left the door unlocked!!" Riku snapped back.

Roxas ran both his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't freaking know!!"

"Wanna go back to kicking the door? I want to let out some anger." Riku suggested.

Roxas nodded. "Sounds good."

"Yay." Riku said quickly and ninja kicked the door.

Roxas gave a soft chuckle before he was helping Riku with the door.

A hard kick followed by a loud crack put a smile on Riku's face. He then went straight for the doorknob. Kicking it off with one try. "Oh, oh!" Riku gently pushed the door open and braced for another knock to the head. But there was nothing. No one was even there. "Be on guard."

"Pfft duh." He said his body tense ready for anything as he walked out.

"Spy style, dude?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Roxas said bringing up his hands and making them look like a gun and humming the 007 music.

"Not cool man! I was just about to do that! I am not being Bond's blonde skinny chick!" Riku pouted.

"Too bad, I did it first." He said a victorious grin on his lips.

Riku sighed and took the position of the sidekick.

"You could play that Mission Impossible dude. If it makes you feel any better." Roxas said laughing softly his hands still up by his face.

"I am NOT being Tom Cruise! You don't see me jumping up and down on Oprah's couch saying I love someone!" Riku snapped at him.

"Hehe, that was a funny one..." Roxas said laughing before giving a sigh and a huff. "Fine, we split James Bond in half. You get the bad ass side I get the other half. Only I still get to use a gun."

"Badass side has guns too! Just the big ones!!" Riku complained.

"I know that!" Roxas sighed as he looked at Riku. "Do you want to be the other half then?"

"Let's just look for a way out!!" Riku whisper-yelled.

Roxas gave a small chuckle and a shake of his head as he looked around.

Riku looked around. No doors so far.

"Ugh, how big is this house?" Roxas complained a little as he also looked. He gave a sort chuckle as he lightly hummed the theme music to 007.

"I dunno... and cut that out, they're gonna hear you. Think the music!" Riku said.

"Fine then I will." Roxas said now becoming quiet.

"This should be where they kept us one at a time." Riku said pushing open a door softly.

Roxas nodded a little and peered in.

"No one's here. Let's look around for something useful." Riku said.

"Like?" He asked walking in and looking at the things in the room.

"Sharp point objects, projectile weapons, and such." Riku said. "Oh and a way out."

Roxas nodded "Well. I got the scissors they used." He said shuddering.

"Find your missing hair?" Riku laughed. How is there NO windows in a bedroom?!" Riku said in shock.

Roxas looked down. "No..." Before he laughed "So no one can see what they do."

"What would they-..." Riku thought for a moment. "Oh... us. So they kidnapped more than just us!?"

Roxas shrugged a little "I guess..."

"Or do you think... other things??" Riku asked, shivering.

"Eww, why do you think such things." Roxas said shuddering.

"I never said ANYTHING, YOU are assuming!! You're thinking such things!!" Riku yelled. "I was thinking they tortured people!!"

"Yeah whatever." Roxas said teasing lightly before holding up the scissors.

"You're sick..." Riku said.

"Oh yeah... how?" Roxas taunted with the scissors.

"Definitely mentally! Put those things down!!" Riku yelled.

Roxas grinned a little before he put them down. "Ok, ok. Now that, that's over what are we going to do?"

Riku heard footsteps approaching. He snatched up the scissors and pulled Roxas into the closet. "Back to the closet..." He sighed.

"Gah! I don't like it in here!" He said giving a sigh.

"They have a bigger closet in the hallway!" Riku whispered.

"But we're already in here...might as well stay." Roxas whispered back.

"Well duh! They're probably right out there!" Riku whispery yelled.

Roxas glared at Riku, but said nothing.

Riku kept quiet and listened.

"What are they saying?" Roxas asked as he pressed his ear to the door.

"Nothing. Just walking."

Roxas made a small confused face before he moved from the door a little.

Riku held up the scissors, preparing to strike if the door should open. He pushed Roxas to the back of the closet.

Roxas glowered a little, but stayed at the back of the closet.

The closet was cluttered and Riku was standing on something he'd rather not know what was. He knew any sudden movements would trip him.

"Are they coming?" Roxas asked carefully moving over to Riku.

"I don't know..." He listened closer. The door moved slightly and Riku instinctively pushed Roxas back and lifted up the scissors.

Roxas stumbled a little when Riku pushed him. He grabbed the things that fell with him before a few could fall.

There was no movement on the other side of the door. Riku's heart raced. After a few minutes of silence, a soft "hello?" startled Riku. His eyes widened.

Roxas's heart was pounding. He kept silently telling it to shut up thinking that it was going to give away that they were in there.

_"Damn... We're screwed."_ Riku thought.

"Which one of you has her scissors?" It was obviously Joel. "Come on out of the closet."

Riku gulped and readied himself to attack.

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. _"Oh shit."_ He thought glancing at Riku.

"Since you won't come out I'll have to..." The voice came closer and the door yanked open. "GET YOU!"

Riku went to attack but tripped on something and fell onto Joel. Scissors falling back at Roxas.

Roxas gave a small gasp as the scissors fell into his lap. He stood laughing at Riku and Joel a little before he placed a hand over his mouth and hid the scissors.


	7. Must Be Their Torture Room

Soo, this is getting interesting, yes? Still don't own KH. And, well, I guess there's A LOT more than I thought. Probably about another... 5-10 chapters. :D

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Must Be Their Torture Room**

Both were wide-eyed to see the vulnerable position they were in. And not just that... their lips touched. Joel pushed Riku off her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Joel pushed herself up and put her hand to her lips.

"I fell! If your closet wasn't so messy...!" Riku said in his defense, sitting on the floor.

"Why are you in the closet?! Why aren't you in the other one!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Riku stood up and got in her face.

Roxas laughed again through tightly pursed lips that were curled up in a smile before he added. "Yeah, why are you keeping us here?"

Riku and Joel both glared at Roxas. Joel sighed.

"I was paid to keep you here for three days. And indeed I shall. You got one more day. I can't believe you two were out for nearly an entire day. Now be good little captives and let us get our money. You'll never see us again."

Riku's expression grew sour. "NO! LET US GO!"

Joel sighed. "Lay, the rope?"

Roxas put his hands up and backed up some. "Sorry. But anyway. Who paid you? Axel?"

"He contacted us before to track you down one day. He said you escaped from a hospital..." Joel shrugged.

"No wonder..." Riku said.

Roxas eyes grew wide for a moment before he nodded some.

"You guys were pretty hard to find. Until you checked into a hotel... Lay had a good idea to put you two in the same bed. Good thing you guys are heavy sleepers." Joel laughed, remembering.

"SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Riku yelled.

"SEE!!! I told you I did not sleep walk!!" Roxas said looking over at Riku sticking his tongue out a little.

"Oh, you DO! You walked into a wall and didn't even wake up. THEN I put you in Riku's bed." Joel said. "Now, let me tie you up and shove you in another closet, we'll have to replace that one... It was my favorite door..."

Roxas looked down. "Oh... still I didn't sleep walk into his bed."

"You were on your way... you just walked into a wall first. Now stay still..." Joel said, taking rope from her partner in crime and walking towards Roxas.

"Get away from him!" Riku yelled.

"Are you gonna get on me again?" Joel asked teasingly. Riku glared.

"Sure." Roxas said glaring lightly at Joel.

"Should I just throw bricks at your heads again?" Joel sighed.

"It's easier than hogtieing us isn't it?" Riku asked.

"Nooo. That hurt a lot... last time." Roxas said rubbing his head.

"Then be good little boys and let me tie you up." Joel sighed.

"That sounds dirty... Doesn't Roxas?" Riku laughed.

"Shut up or I'll throw a brick at you."

Roxas chuckled lightly. "It does." He said in between small laughs.

"Oo-hoo!" Riku taunted. Joel punched him in arm. "Ow!! You punch like a man!"

Roxas gave another small chuckle. "Loser."

"I should never have untied you!!" Riku yelled, holding his arm. Joel sighed as she grabbed Riku by the hair and tied him up. "Oww!! My hair!!"

Roxas looked over at Riku apologetically before he tried to run for it.

"I don't think so!" Joel said, gagging Riku. "I have a partner, remember?"

"She is probably slow." Roxas called back before he ran in to the blonde girl.

"Nope. She went to go get more scissors!" Joel said smiling.

"Aw crap." Roxas said as the blonde girl gave a wicked grin and picked up Roxas and started to head back the way she came. Joel proceeded to tie him up. Then picked up Riku and went to find a new closet.

"Where are we gonna put them now?!"

Roxas gave a huff. "I don't want to be alone in here. Something may pop out at me..." Roxas whispered.

"Hummm, how about the bathroom?" Layla spoke up.

"Nah, this one spends too much time in the bathroom." Joel said, pointing to Riku, obviously calling him emo. Riku rolled his eyes and would have said many derogative things if he hadn't been gagged.

Roxas looked over at Riku. "Oooo!! She called you out!!"

_"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_ Riku thought glaring at Roxas.

"Aw, it's soo fun watching you get made fun of and there's nothing you can do!!" Joel said and flicked Riku on the forehead. "Seriously... where are we going to stuff them?"

_"I hate you all..." _Riku thought.

Roxas brushed off the look before he grinned widely. "How about your room?" He said laughing a little.

"Wouldn't you like that you sick minded little boy?" Joel asked, grinning. If Riku could, he'd kick Roxas in the nuts.

"Just maybe." Roxas said teasingly.

"Gag him Lay. I'm sure he'd like anything shoved in his mouth." Joel said, tired of him already.

Roxas, jaw dropped. "Shut the hell up!" Roxas screamed, but was cut short as he was gagged by Layla.

"Nooooo, YOU shut the hell up!" Joel smiled and dragged Riku as they went to find a new place to shove them.

Roxas glared at them as they walked away. Only to think what he would do to them if they untied him.

"Let's put them in the spare room." Joel said dragging Riku.

Layla nodded. "Kay, but where?"

"It's right here. I'll put Riku in the closet and Roxas can roll around in the main room. Oh and Roxas. You're gonna LOVE the room." Joel smiled opening the door to a neon pink room.

_"It burns my eyes!!"_ Roxas thought to himself and closed his eyes.

Layla laughed at his reaction "See, knew you would love it."

"And you, lover boy, get the closet. It's even smaller than the one in my room." Joel said smiling as she opened the door and pushed him in.

Roxas gave a quick smile as he over heard what Joel said.

Riku rolled his eyes and groaned. He was going to be claustrophobic for the rest of his life. Riku leaned up against the door. His head hurt from all the smacking against walls, doors, floors, and bricks colliding into his noggin.

He heard the other door close and lock. He only hoped that Roxas remembered the scissors in his pocked or that they didn't take them back.

Roxas gave a sigh as he moved to a wall. _"Ahhh! What the hell was that?!" Roxas_ thought before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the scissors.

_"Come on Roxas... open the door. Open the door! NOW!"_ Riku thought, getting kind of crazy.

_"How am I to do this?!"_ Roxas screamed in his head as he started to rub the sharp end of the scissors on the rope.

_"I wish I had telepathic powers..."_ Riku thought.

Roxas soon heard the rope snap and he started to pull the rope off of him and took the thing that was in his mouth, out. "Ahh! Way better." He said before moving to the door and pulled on it "Damn it it's locked!"

_"Roxas is free!! Yay!! Now get me outta here!"_ Riku hit his head on the door.

Roxas jiggled the door a little longer before he finally pulled it open with enough force, yet did not break anything, just leave a scratch on the frame before Roxas was at the closet door and opening it for Riku.

Riku gasped through the gag as fell backwards suddenly. He was relieved to see it was Roxas.

Roxas busted up laughing. "Thought I was Joel?" He teased before coming up behind Riku and cutting the ropes.

As soon as he was untied, Riku jumped up and tackled Roxas. "MORON!!!"

Roxas wriggled on the ground. "What?! I save you and I get called a moron?!"

"I untied your ass first! I shoulda left you that way!" Riku yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Fine then. I shall leave you in here." Roxas said moving away from Riku and over to the door.

"Locked moron. And that door ain't wood." Riku said standing up. He squinted because of the brightness of the walls. "This must be their torture room."

Roxas glared at Riku. "I knew that."

"Suuurrreee you did." Riku said closing his eyes and holding his head from the bright.

"It's just a little pink. Get over it." Roxas said sticking his tongue out some.

"It may be YOUR favorite color... but it's too bright for my eyes..." Riku glared.

"I never said it was my favorite color. I don't even like the color pink. Duh!" Roxas said rolling his eyes some "Go figure huh? I bet your favorite color is black or something like that." Roxas said snickering a little.

"My favorite color is gray." Riku clarified with attitude in his voice.

Roxas laughed again. "Almost the same thing. Gray is a lighter color of black."

"More of a shiny gray." Riku said.


	8. Been In Here For Two Days

Soo... It's a bit over half over now. Happy? Excited? Depressed? Tell me after you read this! XD Catfight~!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Been In Here Two Days**

"Ohhhh." Roxas said putting both of his hands in the air and lightly shaking them. "So how do we get out?"

"I don't know... No windows, metal door. I guess we wait... She said she was going to release us... but I'm not sure..."

"Well a lot of good that does." Roxas said giving a sigh "And I didn't even get lunch. They better feed me." He complained teasingly.

"We've been in here two days and you just now complain about food!?" Riku stared at him.

"Yes... I was doing things then. Now I am just standing around and now I am starving." Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Surprisingly... I'm not hungry... I have no idea why..." Riku said.

"Anorexia!!!" Roxas yelled pointing his finger at Riku. "Hehe, I just playing with you Riku... Or am I? That is the question."

"I have practice from fasting." Riku said, trying to not jump and snap his neck.

"Pshhh, whatever." Roxas said bringing his hand down.

"Ughh... I'm going to go... sit in the closet... I am getting a SERIOUS headache..." Riku said walking to closet and sitting down in the corner and facing the back wall. "Wanna come join?" Riku called back.

"Uch. No, I would rather stay out here then go back into a closet and get locked back up again..."

"Well I'd rather sit in an open closet than in a large neon pink room. But your eyes can make the choice for you." Riku said.

"I'll just close them." Roxas said sticking his tongue out.

"Your choice." Riku said.

Roxas gave a small roll of his eyes but didn't close them. He just picked a wall close to the door and slid down it so he was sitting with his arms resting on his knees.

"Hey Roxas..." Riku called to him.

"What Riku?" Roxas said in an irritated whisper.

"No, it's nothing... forget it." Riku said, leaning back in the closet.

Roxas's eyebrows pulled together. "Oh, ok…"

Riku sat in the closet, silent for a while.

Roxas gave a sigh before looking to the closet. "Who do you think is paying them to keep us captive?"

"Must be someone who hates us enough to want to torture us." Riku said.

"Kairi maybe. She must have heard the things you say about Sora." Roxas said laughing a little.

"Psh... it was probably Sora... or Axel... or some of our other enemies." Riku said with a snap.

"Sora likes me, were like this." Roxas said holding up his left hand and crossing his pointer finger and middle finger. "Maybe, but I am guessing its Axel."

"Just cause you two are the same person doesn't mean you tight." Riku said, gangsta like.

"Psh, whatever. Me and him we like bros." Roxas said imitating Riku. "And even though we are the same person don't mean nothing." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Mean a helluva lot more n' ya know." Riku thought of something. "Well at least you aren't a replica with mental issues..." He shrugged.

Roxas rolled his eyes some. "Yeah that's a good thing."

"Now neither of you got the brains." Riku said snickering.

"Humph." Was all Roxas said before he couldn't help but say something back. "Got more brains then you.....Mister...dark gloom." Roxas said lightly snickering.

"Lame dis, dude. Think of something better... but don't think _too_ much, it might strain your brain." Riku smiled to himself.

"I know...but no worry's I shall get you back. As of now I am running on a low." Roxas said yawing a little before adding. "Whatever! I am probably more smarter than you." He said through narrow eyes.

"I have an IQ of 130. The average ADULT IQ is 110. What's yours?" Riku said like a smartass.

"I don't know... what person actually goes to get there IQ thing tested…" Roxas said grumbling.

"Psh... us smart people! Retard..." Riku scoffed.

Roxas's eyes narrowed even more that they were almost closed. "Shut up geek."

"At least geeks have brains!!" Riku said smiling.

"I do too, or I wouldn't be able to talk." Roxas said chuckling lightly. "Who's the stupid one now? Retard."

"You barely know the alphabet and common words, retard." Riku said.

"I know the alphabet. Would you like me to sing it to you?" Roxas said.

"OH GOD NO! DON'T SING! I'VE BEEN TORMENTED ENOUGH! YOU'LL JUST BE HELPING THEM!" Riku yelled.

Roxas grinned a little. "Fine, I won't....well, not now anyway."

"When we get out of here, I'll buy you singing lessons..." Riku said.

"Tshh. Yeah right I only like singing in the bathroom." Roxas laughed.

"Well if THAT isn't creepy to hear..." Riku said looking out of the closet, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine then... in my bedroom" Roxas said grinning lightly.

Riku's eyes widened more. He hated his mind when he heard things the wrong way.

Roxas laughed manically, but low enough that he could only hear.

"You are one twisted little man..." Riku said, pulling back into the closet.

"Me?! Whaaat? Psh suuuuuurree I am." Roxas said smirking.

"I don't even NEED proof of it." Riku yelled.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he shook his head some. "I don't get you... Riku."

"INSANO!" Riku yelled.

"Yet you're the one saying the odd word?" Roxas said leaning forward and looking into the closet a little.

Riku looked up and saw Roxas's face made creepy by the weird lighting and jumped. He threw his hands over his head and yelled: "DON'T RAPE ME!!"

Roxas shot up off the ground. "WHAT!?! Stupid, it's Roxas!"

"Exactly!" Riku said, and slammed the closet door shut. Possibly on Roxas.

"What?! You think I am going to rape you?! Oh my god. So dumb!!"

Riku's paranoia was growing every second he was captive. Poor boy would lose his mind soon.

Roxas gave a deep sigh before he pounded on the door. "C'mon get out."

"It's not even locked you moron..." Riku said and sighed.

"I knew that." Roxas mumbled "Didn't want to come in, scared you might kill me." He retorted.

"What do I have to kill you with?!" Riku asked, then coming to the answer.

"Who knows you're Riku... you can do almost anything..." Roxas said smirking as he opened the door.

"That's right. I can." Riku reached up, grabbed a hold of Roxas's collar and threw him into the wall. Riku laughed.

Roxas gave a small groan. "Jack! What the crap?" Roxas said pushing himself off the wall and lunging for Riku.

"Jack? Uhm... It's Riku. And... AHHH!!!" Riku pushed himself up quickly and ran into the neon pink room.

"Was going to call you a jackass, but just went for jack instead!!" Roxas yelled before he quickly ran out of the room and jumped onto Riku. "DIE!!" Roxas yelled wrapping his arms around Riku's neck.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF! GET OFF! GE-!!!" Riku as he was being chocked. The door swung open.

"Do I hear rape?" Joel asked, looking down on the two.

Roxas quickly looked to the door and let go of Riku and got off of him. As he was on the ground he gave a hard shove to Riku's back before he looked over at Joel. "No!"


End file.
